Tough Death Can't Separated Us!
by HwiKa.HaeKyu
Summary: Bayang-bayang akan seorang Cho Kyuhyun terlalu kuat bagi Donghae. Terlalu melekat di otak dan terlalu membekas di hati. /Hidupku hancur tanpamu. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Kembalilah! Kumohon./Crack Pair/Boys Love/Death Chara/HAEKYU! Mind To RnR?


Desclaimer :

Super Junior milik SMEnt, orang tua, keluarga, kerabat dan diri mereka sendiri.

Fic ini milik HwiKa.

Rate : T

Pair : HaeKyu (DonghaexKyuhyun)

Genre : Angst, Drama, Romance

Warning : Death Chara, BL/Yaoi, OOC, Typo's, Alur cepat, Fic singkat, dan kekurangan lainnya.

Oya... untuk kalimat bercetak miring _(Italic)_ itu Flashback ya, chingu.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

.

Aku terduduk di sudut ruangan yang gelap ini. Menahan rasa sakit di dada. Menahan setiap butir air mata yang hendak terjatuh. Dengan bibir bergetar yang kugigit kuat hingga berdarah.

Bayang-bayang akan dirinya selalu berputar di otakku. Membuat pertahananku hancur.

Air mata mengalir deras membasahi pipiku.

Kutekan dadaku dengan kuat.

Sakit.

Kenapa dada ini terasa sangat sakit dan menyesakkan.

Kugigit bibirku semakin kuat.

Aku tak sanggup.

Tolong aku.

Aku tak tahan lagi dengan rasa sakit di dadaku ini.

Aku tak berhenti menekan dadaku. Dan sekarang tanganku yang lain mulai meremas helai rambutku kuat.

"AAAARRRGGHHH!"

Bayang-bayang akan dirinya terlalu kuat. Terlalu melekat di otak dan terlalu membekas di hati.

Aku tak bisa.

Aku sungguh tak bisa!

Kembalilah!

Kumohon...

Kembalilah padaku!

Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu.

Hidupku hancur tanpamu.

Aku...

Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa tanpamu.

x.x.x

"_Donghae-hyung~"_

Aku menghentikan langkah begitu mendengar suara itu.

Itu suaranya!

Tak salah lagi, itu suaranya!

Ku tolehkan kepala ke belakang dan mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru tempat.

Dimana?

Aku langsung menoleh cepat saat seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"Donghae-ah, gwenchana?"

Eunhyuk.

Aku sedikit kecewa yang kudapati berdiri di depanku sekarang bukanlah dia.

Tapi tadi itu suaranya!

Aku tidak mungkin salah dengar, kan?

Aku kembali mengedarkan pandangan, kembali mencarinya.

"Apa yang kau cari, Donghae-ah?"

Aku menatap Eunhyuk lagi, "Kyuhyun... Tadi dia memanggilku. Tapi aku tak menemukannya dimana pun."

Aku melihat pancaran mata Eunhyuk meredup.

Aku tak peduli.

Dan sekarang aku kembali mencari Kyuhyun.

"Donghae-ah, sadarlah..."

Ck, apa-apaan dia ini? Kenapa sekarang malah menangis, eoh?

Bukannya membantuku mencari Kyuhyun.

Ck, menyusahkan saja!

"Mwoya, Hyukkie-ah?"

Dia menggeleng pelan.

"Donghae-ah... Dia sudah pergi. Sadarlah..."

Kutatap matanya yang menyiratkan kesedihan itu.

Aku terdiam, namun tidak dengan jantungku yang mulai berdegup kencang.

Rasa sakit dan sesak menjalari hatiku secara bersamaan.

Aku terus menatapnya, namun pikiranku kosong.

Aku tak tahu. Aku tak mengerti.

Aku masih berusaha mencerna ucapannya.

Tidak!

Sebenarnya aku berusaha menyangkal ucapannya.

"Donghae-ah?"

Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahuku.

Aku menepisnya dengan kasar dan menatapnya tajam.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menjauh darinya.

x.x.x

[Author POV]

Donghae terus memandang keluar jendela selama pelajaran berlangsung. Eunhyuk dan beberapa teman lainnya menatapnya sedih dan khawatir. Begitu juga Park Songsaenim yang tidak memarahi Donghae karena tidak menyimak pelajarannya.

Semua tahu alasannya.

Donghae masihlah berduka. Berduka akan kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya. Berduka akan kehilangan Kyuhyun untuk selamanya.

Butiran permata itu kembali terjatuh dari caramelnya yang tak lagi bercahaya.

"_Uljima..."_

Suara itu.

Donghae mendengar suaranya lagi.

Dia langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan mendapati sebuah bangku kosong yang tak akan pernah lagi diduduki oleh pemiliknya.

Donghae menatap nanar bangku itu. Air matanya kembali mengalir seiring dengan rasa sakit di dadanya... hatinya.

x.x.x

"_Hyung~"_

"_Ne?"_

"_Saranghaeyo~"_

_Donghae mengelus surai coklat milik namja yang tengah bersandar di pundaknya. _

"_Nado saranghaeyo, Kyunnie..."_

_Donghae tersenyum lembut menatap seseorang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya itu. _

_Dikecupnya dengan lembut bibir merah yang menggodanya itu, mencoba mengungkapkan rasa cinta terdalam yang tak mampu dia ucapkan melalui kata-kata._

.

.

.

Donghae terdiam di tempatnya berdiri.

Tatapannya terpaku pada sebuah bangku taman di bawah sana dengan pemandangan matahari terbenam yang seakan bersembunyi di balik danau.

Air matanya kembali mengalir.

Dia terus menatap kursi itu.

Kursi yang dulu pernah menjadi saksi semua kenangan indahnya.

Kursi yang tadinya hanya milik mereka berdua.

Dan sekarang kursi itu telah memilih pasangan lain untuk di duduki.

"_Hyung..."_

Donghae memejamkan matanya yang masih mengeluarkan air mata.

Dia mendengar suaranya lagi.

"Kyunnie-ah," bisiknya lirih.

x.x.x

Donghae duduk menatap keluar jendela kamar apartemennya, melihat langit malam dengan bulan bersinar terang dan bertabur bintang. Donghae merasa seolah diejek oleh pemandangan malam yang sangat indah ini, karena sekarang malamnya tak akan pernah indah lagi.

Tak akan ada seseorang yang menemaninya tidur setiap malam. Tak akan ada seseorang yang membuatnya tersenyum dan mengucapkan kata-kata indah sebelum tidur.

Dia menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada meja dengan pandangan tetap terarah pada langit malam. Terus menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang telah membawa pergi sebagian nyawanya.

.

.

.

"_Hyung~"_

_Donghae menengadahkan kepalanya saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Senyum manis tersemat dibibirnya._

"_Waeyo?"_

"_Kenapa malam ini langitnya sepi sekali?"_

"_Hm?"_

_Donghae menolehkan kepalanya keluar jendela dan menatap langit malam yang menjadi perihal murungnya kekasihnya._

_Donghae kembali tersenyum, "Karena langitnya ingin kita yang meramaikannya."_

_Donghae terkikik geli melihat ekspresi kekasihnya itu yang memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Maksudnya?"_

_Donghae bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri tubuh namja di belakangnya itu. _

"_Kau mau tahu?"_

_Donghae seketika menggendong tubuh namja di depannya itu, membawanya ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. _

"_Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku!"_

_Donghae kembali tersenyum, "Kau bilang mau tahu."_

"_Ne, tapi apa maksudnya dengan menggendongku seperti ini?"_

"_Kita yang akan membuat malam ini menjadi sangat indah," bisik Donghae yang lalu membawa tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam kamar._

.

.

.

Air mata kembali mengalir di pipi mulusnya.

Donghae sedikit merutuk kenapa air matanya ini tak habis-habis dan rasa sakit di dadanya ini tak hilang-hilang.

Hari semakin larut, namun tak sedikit pun rasa kantuk menyerang Donghae yang semakin tenggelam dalam semua kenangannya bersama Kyuhyun.

Diambilnya sebuah foto dalam laci mejanya. Ditatapnya wajah seseorang yang tengah tersenyum manis dalam selembar foto itu.

Air mata Donghae mengalir makin deras, namun tatapannya melembut dan senyum yang selama ini hilang kembali tersemat di bibirnya.

Tangannya terulur, mengelus wajah pada selembar foto itu.

"Kyunnie-ah... Kenapa kau pergi lama sekali? Ini sudah hari ke-3 kau pergi... Kau tidak kasihan melihatku menderita, chagi? Ck, kau jahat sekali."

Donghae terus tersenyum dengan air mata yang tetap mengalir.

"Kyunnie... Kau ingat? Besok hari jadi kita yang ke-2. Kau bilang padaku ingin merayakannya di taman, kan? Aku tunggu kau disana, ne? Kau harus datang, chagiya."

Donghae membawa selembar foto itu dalam dekapannya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menghentikan air mata dan rasa sakit di dadanya.

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang."

x.x.x

Donghae berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju kelasnya.

Beberapa orang yang mengenalnya menatapnya aneh, heran dan –sedikit- takut.

Ya, Donghae berjalan dengan senyum manis seperti sebelum kehilangan sosok Kyuhyun dan berjalan dengan semangat.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke sebuah kelas. Langkahnya terhenti dan menatap sebuah bangku kosong. Dia memicingkan matanya ke arah bangku itu.

"Kau tidak masuk lagi, eoh? Dasar anak nakal."

Donghae menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya ke arah bangku di depannya.

"Awas ya kalau nanti kau tidak datang, chagiya. Aku akan menghukummu sampai kau tidak bisa berjalan selama seminggu!"

Donghae menyeringai dan menduduki bangkunya yang berada di sebelah bangku tadi.

Seorang namja berambut blonde menatap Donghae dari tempat duduknya dengan takut.

Ya, dia takut kalau sahabatnya itu sudah gila.

Gila karena kehilangan Kyuhyun.

x.x.x

Donghae langsung melesat keluar kelas begitu bel pulang berbunyi, dengan senyum yang masih setia menempel dibibirnya.

Dia tak sabar untuk merayakan hari jadinya di taman bersama...

Ya, Donghae meyakini kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar akan datang.

Maka dari itu, dia mampir sebentar ke swalayan untuk membeli beberapa makanan ringan dan minuman. Dia pun membeli sebuah kue tart yang telah dihias dengan bertuliskan 'Happy 2nd Anniversarry' di tengahnya yang juga terdapat dua buah lilin disana.

Donghae langsung berlari menuju taman.

Dia takut kalau kursinya akan di tempati oleh orang lain. Kyuhyun bisa marah, pikirnya.

Donghae bernafas lega saat melihat kursi taman itu kosong. Dia langsung menuruni tangga dan duduk di kursi itu.

Diletakkan barang belanjaannya di bawah dan kue tart di sampingnya.

Donghae terus membayangkan wajah Kyuhyun yang terkejut melihat kue tart yang dia bawa. Oya, dan Donghae juga telah menyiapkan sebuah cincin yang kini aman berada di saku celananya.

"Kyuhyun pasti senang," gumamnya masih terus tersenyum.

.

.

.

Donghae menunggu, terus menunggu dan akan tetap menunggu sampai Kyuhyun datang.

Dia bahkan tak peduli kalau sekarang matahari sudah ingin kembali ke peristirahatannya, yang artinya Donghae telah menunggu selama hampir 5 jam.

"Kyunnie-ah, kenapa kau belum datang?"

"Donghae-ah..."

Donghae menoleh saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dan mendapati sosok Eunhyuk tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Eunhyukkie, waeyo? Kenapa kau belum pulang? Sebentar lagi malam."

Eunhyuk menggeleng pelan, "Aku mencemaskanmu."

Donghae tersenyum, "Mencemaskanku? Wae?"

"Donghae-ah, pulanglah."

Donghae mengerutkan dahinya, "Pulang?" dia lalu menggelangkan kepala masih tetap tersenyum, "Aniyo, aku sedang menunggu Kyuhyun."

"Donghae-ya, sadarlah... Dia tidak akan datang," ujar Eunhyuk pelan yang mampu menghilangkan senyum di bibir Donghae dengan seketika.

"Ck, apa maksudmu, Eunhyuk-ah?"

"Percuma saja kau menunggunya. Dia tak akan datang. Kyuhyun tak akan datang."

Rasa kesal dan emosi langsung menyergap hati Donghae.

"Kyuhyun pasti datang!" teriaknya yang membuat Eunhyuk kaget.

"Donghae-ah, sadarlah!" Eunhyuk ikut meninggikan suaranya.

"MWO? Lebih baik kau pergi saja dari sini! Aku ingin menunggu Kyuhyun dengan tenang tanpa gangguan darimu!"

PLAK!

"LEE DONGHAE, SADARLAH!"

Donghae memegang pipinya yang baru saja terkena tamparan dari Eunhyuk. Dia menatap Eunhyuk tajam.

"Dia tidak mungkin datang! Kyuhyun tidak mungkin datang!"

"Kyuhyun pasti datang!"

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Kyunnie pasti datang!"

"Tidak akan mungkin! Kyuhyun sudah..."

Eunhyuk tak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat melihat air mata Donghae yang kembali mengalir.

"Dia datang, Hukkie-ah... Kyuhyun pasti datang... Dia sudah janji padaku... Dia sudah janji semalam," ujar Donghae lirih.

Eunhyuk menarik tubuh Donghae ke dalam pelukannya, "Donghae-ah, kau bermimpi. Semalam itu hanya mimpi. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin akan datang. Dia sudah pergi, Hae. Relakan dia pergi. Biarkan dia tenang dan bahagia disana," ujar Eunhyuk dengan lembut dan mengusap punggung Donghae untuk menenangkannya.

Eunhyuk melepas pelukkannya dan mengambil kue tart yang ada di kursi.

"Kita bawa ke tempatnya, ne?"

Donghae mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti langkah Eunhyuk yang menariknya.

x.x.x

Donghae berlutut di depan sebuah batu nisan. Air mata mengalir deras di pipinya.

Dia tak dapat lagi menahan perasaannya. Menahan rasa rindu dan kehilangannya.

"Kyunnie..." isaknya.

Jemarinya mengelus sebuah nama yang terpahat disana... Cho Kyuhyun.

Di letakkannya kue tart tadi di depan makam Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie... Kau ingat kan ini hari apa? Kau tidak lupa kan, chagiya?"

Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku? Kenapa?"

Eunhyuk tak kuasa menahan tangisnya melihat sosok sahabat yang begitu rapuh.

"Kyunnie... kenapa kau menyelamatkanku saat itu? Harusnya aku yang mati! Harusnya aku yang tertabrak oleh truk keparat itu! Harusnya aku! Harusnya aku... bukan dirimu..."

Donghae menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Mianhae, chagi... Ini salahku... Aku..."

Donghae kembali membuka wajahnya dan menatap batu nisan di depannya.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Kyunnie."

Donghae menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Yang tenang disana, ne? Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku merelakanmu pergi."

Donghae kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya saat air matanya hendak kembali mengalir.

"Saranghae, Kyunnie."

Dia bangkit dan melangkah pergi menjauhi makam Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk terpaku di tempatnya sambil terus menatap punggung Donghae yang semakin menjauh. Dia menoleh ke makam Kyuhyun dan tersenyum.

"Semoga kau tenang disana, Kyuhyun-ah," ujarnya dan berlari menyusul Donghae.

CKIIITTTT... BRAKKK!

Eunhyuk terpaku di tempatnya melihat pemandangan yang terjadi di depan matanya. Dia berlari menuju tubuh Donghae yang kini tergeletak di jalan dengan bersimbah darah.

"Donghae-ah... irrona! Donghae-ah! DONGHAE-AH!"

.

.

END?

.

.

Umm,, oke SELESAI! ^_^

Gimana chingu? Masih penasaran? kekekekke *evil smirk*

Gomawo untuk yang udah baca fanfic hasil kegalauan ini ^^

REVIEW, eotte?

.

Nah yang masih penasaran... Akan dilanjutkan ^_^

.

.

.

"Kyunnie-ah, uljima... Kenapa kau tidak juga berhenti menangis? Kau tidak suka aku disini?"

"Hyuuuung... kenapa kau mati juga? Aku tidak rela!"

"Sssttt, kenapa tidak rela? Bukankah bagus kita bisa bersama lagi?"

Donghae tersenyum lembut dan terus mengelus punggung seorang namja yang ada di pelukkannya. Seorang namja yang sangat dia cintai.

Dia bahagia sekarang. Sangat bahagia. Karena dia kembali dipertemukan dengan belahan jiwanya.

"Tapi... aku tidak ingin kau mati... Lihat tubuhmu banyak darah begitu."

Donghae melirik apa yang di tunjuk Kyuhyun.

Ya, itu tubuhnya yang tengah di peluk oleh Eunhyuk.

Dia sedikit merasa bersalah pada sahabatnya itu karena tidak sempat mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan dan meninggalkan kesan yang baik padanya.

Ditolehkan kepalanya kembali untuk menatap Kyuhyun yang ada dalam rangkulannya.

"Tuhan sangat baik pada kita, Chagi. Dia memberikan kesempatan pada kita untuk kembali bersama. Kita harus berterimakasih pada-Nya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Terimakasih Tuhan."

Donghae tersenyum melihat kepolosan Kyuhyun yang tak pernah berubah. Dia merogoh saku celananya dan tersenyum senang saat merasakan sebuah benda yang ternyata ikut bersamanya.

Dikeluarkannya benda itu dan di serahkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Chagi, ini untukmu," ujar Donghae yang menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam.

Kyuhyun mengambilnya dan membukanya dengan cepat.

Senyuman bahagia langsung terhias di bibirnya begitu melihat isi dari kotak itu. Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan air mata yang memaksa untuk keluar. Namun ini adalah air mata bahagia, bukan air mata yang selalu Donghae keluarkan sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk tubuh Donghae saat itu juga.

"Gomawo, hyung. Jeongmal gomawo..."

"Kau suka?" tanya Donghae lembut.

Donghae dapat merasakan Kyuhyun yang menganggukkan kepala dalam pelukannya.

"Sini aku pakaikan."

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan memberikan kotak tadi pada Donghae.

Donghae mengambil sebuah cincin perak yang tersemat disana dan memakaikannya ke jari manis Kyuhyun.

"Saranghaeyo, Chagiya..." ucap Donghae seraya mengecup lembut bibir Kyuhyun yang juga dia rindukan itu.

END!

.

.

Sekali lagi, jeongmal gomawo untuk yang udah READ. Jangan lupa sekarang waktunya REVIEW, ne?


End file.
